na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nokturne: Black Honey
Scent Description: Different than the Nokturne: Honey sold on eBay. It is richer, deeper, and more complex. Aged in an Oak barrel. Slightly different composition than the Jill Tracey Black Honey. ---- ---- Review #1 by AEris on Thu Apr 14, 2011 This beautiful golden vial of enchantment was released exclusively with the Nokturne Alchemy Collection vial treasure box. Its deep amber honey color unabashedly betrays the haunting deep complexity that resides within. 2mL will go a long way - just as with Nokturne: Honey (the 5mL exclusive limited to 5 bottles), apply sparingly. The scent is very concentrated and powerfully sensual. My personal experience with the perfume itself along with the revealing name lead me to believe that RA has blended the smoky, feral Nokturne: Honey with Nokturne: Tabasheer (black musk). The effect is intoxicating. The honey note rises with a shameless sexy raw flamboyance, and the black musk sings along perfectly. Tabasheer, used to being the intense one, takes the back seat and actually tones a fragrance down for the first time. Hahaha, Tabasheer has met its match! And what a passionate relationship has been forged....The sweetness and the sultry depth, the wild sexual intensity and the smooth black velvet.... Like, Wow. 5mL release, please!! I hope RA is listening.... xxxooo ---- Review #2 by bribee on Fri Apr 15, 2011 This is absolutely beautiful!!! I have a vial of N: Honey that I got my hands on from SDWW and this is even more amazing than that. N: Black Honey has the wonderful thick and sticky scent of pure dark honey that makes me want to lick it from my arm. I feel like there should be thick mounds of it there from the scent alone. But what makes it even more amazing is the beautiful smokiness, the darkness that comes along with the sweet honey smell. It makes it SEXY, so sexy. Words are not adequate to describe how amazing this is. And the best part? It lasts and lasts. I put a tiny amount of this on my hand before I went to bed and it was still there when I woke up 7 hours later. NA does honey so well. I'm so glad I got the Nokturne Collection Box for this alone but I'm sure m y excavation of the box will continue to reveal many treasures! ---- Review #3 by SaphyRyan on Thu Apr 28, 2011 It has taken me some time to contemplate a really deserving review of this black velvet honey. A tiny drop can last hours. It is that intense. Sexy, warm, smoldering, dark and sticky. This is what honey smells like if the hive sat in a dark and damp place and then the sun came in and touched on the amber gold and this smell came to be. If someone was wearing this nearby I might invite myself right on over and sit pretty darn close. It is that intense. Taz like. The collection from where this comes is so worth the money but this is worth it all by itself. ---- Review #4 by ElizabethOSP on Tue May 10, 2011 Oh my goodness! I just put some on my hands. Just a teeeeeeny bit, to sample. It's morphing as it goes...wet in the vial, much honey. Then on my skin, wet, full of entendre, is honey, and something else, and herbal something, and sex...oh, did I say that out loud? On further drydown, it's dark honey and a smoky almost herbal tinge and the *drydown* of sex and...oops! I said it out loud again! Holy sheepsh*t but this is a come-hither-again-and-again scent. I am loving this. Nokturne: Black Honey will be with my ManThing and I tonight. P.S. I'm with AEris. Please, sir: Can we have more? *tries to look like British waif and fails miserably...but smiles hopefully, nonetheless* P.P.S. AAAuuuughhh! I can't keep my nose away from my hands!!!!!!!! P.P.P.S. ...and I'm getting a touch of amber in there on long drydown. Nose glued to hand.... P.P.P.P.S. Extreme drydown: Amber & dark honey & sex...DANG! I said it out loud AGAIN!!! ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Nokturne Category:Nokturne Treasure Box